I Chose Him And He Chose Her
by NerdLife
Summary: (Set after The Rise of Nine in the penthouse.) Six is in denial about all feelings of John. She struggles to come to terms with how she feels about John, and when she realizes how she feels and that she is broken that he is with Sarah, is she too late to make her move and get her guy? Six/John, John/Sarah, and one-sided Six/Sam. It's better than it sounds in the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here it goes. I write a lot, this is just the first thing I'm publically putting out there for all to read. I am used to writing in present tense, and this is the first time I've used past tense legitimately, so I apologize if I jacked that up. Oh, yeah, and I don't own anything, just my weird ideas.**

It hurts.

It all hurts too much.

Somehow I, being the most emotionless void ever, still ended up screwed over. It still feels like a hand covered in spikes grips my heart painfully every day. It still hurts to breathe, because there's the chance of tears managing to break through despite the mask covering my face.

And it's all because of a guy.

But somehow he is more than that to me. He's more than just a guy that I can move on from and never look back. He turns my emotions like a blender and turns me into a girl that I don't want to be. One of those sad girls that pines over a guy.

And it is all because of one thing. I chose him and he chose her. And her is not me. Her is Sarah Hart. He is Number Four or John. I'm Six. A girl he felt forbidden with while eluding an army of aliens. To him I seem like a girl who has moved on. To every single person in our group, it looks like I moved on.

I felt quite sincere about being over John while I was trapped with Sarah in a base. But as I look back, I lied and lied to myself. I was being the bigger person who didn't believe that I could ever love someone in this war. And I fought any other thoughts and dug it into my brain that it was true.

We found Sam when we broke out of the base not so long ago. And not so long before that, I was attracted to that boy. He was nice and I wished I had kissed him. So when we saw him rushing towards us with his dad beside him, I expected to be ecstatic and truly believe that John was out of the picture. It was going to be all Sam. But I felt nothing in any romantic way when I saw him. I felt relief, which I convinced myself was something romantic. But it was something friendly. I was excited for my friend to be back.

A road trip followed after we found Sam. We crammed into a car and headed to Chicago. I was forced to watch the PDA between John and Sarah. Back then, I told myself the feeling of jealousy boiling in my stomach was just me moving on from a crush, and I forced myself that I was happy for them. But that knowing voice in the back of my brain told me that I wasn't happy for them at all. We reached the apartment that Nine lived in with no battles along the way. Any thoughts were shoved away in a tiny, neat little box in my brain for the next few days. My body went on its usual emotional sea of nothingness. I showered, slept, and ate.

I didn't think of anyone. Not Kat. Not John. Not Sam. Not Sarah. Not Marina. Not Eight. Not Ella. Not Nine. Not Five.

I didn't allow myself to. I focused on recovering, along with everyone else.

After recovery, we found ourselves training. Thankfully when emotionless Six comes into play, she kicks everyone's ass. It was only a struggle with Nine, he's strong and cunning, but I'm stronger and more cunning. I made Sarah cry. I beat the crap out of her and I told myself that I was just practicing for the war. But, that box in the back of my head moved around a little bit to allow myself to secretly enjoy it. It was then like the box spilled over when she cried into John's arms.

I pushed and pushed any other thoughts away, and I gathered up the feelings and placed them in the metaphorical box again. No feelings, whatsoever, in a war makes it better and easier to win.

Later that day, I was milling around the large apartment. Not lost technically, but more so moving about with no purpose. That's when I ran into Sam, not literally, in the hall. He asked me if we could talk. So I said yes. He told me that he was scared to say anything before then, but after his capture he learned to seize the moment. And he couldn't go another minute without me not knowing how he felt. He went on and on about how much he liked me. That is how a girl should be treated, and that was the boy I should fall for. So I kissed him in that moment. It was like the dam holding the emotions back broke, because reality hit me then. I felt something for John, and Sam here would help me move on.

From there on out, there was no stopping the sadness in my heart from seeing John with Sarah. And there was no way of stopping my brain from comparing Sam's thousands of kisses with John's one. And even after time in the apartment as all of us "bonded" so to say, I wanted nothing more than to reverse it to one kiss with Sam and thousands with John.

That's the thing too. I was detached with Sam even though I wanted to forget everything about John from Sam. All Sam and I ever did was share short hugs and the occasional kiss. I held the cards. And whenever he kissed me, I would make it short, because at that point I felt nothing when the look in Sam's eyes showed that he felt everything. If his tongue ever came anywhere near my mouth, I'd retreat and try not to show the anger in my face.

The anger in this life ruled me too. To everyone I seemed normal, but I was an emotional wreck. The numbers would find me in training. I would put every single ounce of myself into it. I really hurt other people, but I knew the pain for them was temporary. Marina or John could fix it. My pain was permanent. So when people would get angry at me for giving them internal bleeding from kicking them in the stomach too many times, Nine, or if I broke multiple bones in their face, Sarah. I'd yell to the whole group that we were in a war, and if everyone was going to get mad at me for going all out, we'd get killed and we can't afford casualties. It makes sense to them. So my physical outbursts didn't really scare them. Marina didn't say anything outside of training about it, so I knew it was fine and unnoticed.

I avoided John as much as possible in the situation. The only contact was in training or as we all ate together. And when we would eat, I'd talk to Marina or Eight or anyone but him. And he would shoot me looks that were unreadable for an emotionally inept girl with too many emotions. So whenever we ran out of food, I'd bolt out of the apartment while invisible and I'd get the food for everyone.

It's about two weeks of drowning in those emotions. The same amount of time it took for John to forget about my presence. After the two weeks of feeling broken and no way to be happy and training to try and beat the emotions out of my body, I find myself on the roof of the building, completely visible and completely crying for the first time in awhile. The thoughts rumble in my mind now.

_It hurts._

_ It all hurts too much._

The thoughts jump around in my mind along with the memories of moments before. Sam telling me he loved me. I sputtered out excuses and ran out of the apartment. I remember it now as my hands raise in the air creating the ugliest storm I possibly could. My feet carry themselves to the edge of the building as I watch the lightening crack through the black sky.

I look down at the ground that's hundreds of feet below me. The wind blows loudly all the way down to the sidewalk being stained by the rain. People walk around like ants with their large umbrellas shielding themselves from me. I feel an urge to jump down. Not for any suicidal reasons. I need to live for this war. I want to jump so I can _feel _something that isn't John and negative. I've always been an adrenaline junkie, jumping may make me feel something.

Snapping myself out of my own stupidity, I step off the ledge and back onto the roof. I stop the storm and wipe the tears that have mixed with the rain on my face. I turn on my heel and return to the apartment. Everyone is waiting for me anxiously. Sam rushes up and hugs me when I walk in, I don't hug back I just stand with my arms on my sides. I don't miss John's eyes that stay on me the whole time as I make an excuse to go sleep.

I shower and grip the tile wall as I shudder with tears. What hurts even more about it all, is that nobody has even noticed that I'm breaking to pieces.

I lay down in the soft bed next to Ella as I think some more. If I should be breaking, it should be over the war not some boy that I can't have. But he isn't some boy; he's a boy that I accept now that I'm in love with. That hurts the most too. I never believed in love or soul mates. Now I love John, probably for life, because this feels like the loric love for life. But I don't believe in soul mates, so I know he'll stay with Sarah and I'll end up alone. I feel the inability to breathe form the tears threatening to spill and it feels like some painful person is squeezing my heart. Tears threaten to spill as I squeeze my eyes shut to get the white ceiling out of my eyesight.

Tears do stream down my face, but they're from feeling some comfort in this emotional hellhole, because Ella wraps her small arms around my waist and cuddles to me like she's a sister comforting me even though she doesn't know why. It's like a small flicker of light at the end of the tunnel.

Sleep eludes me. I give up and shimmy out of Ella's arms. My throat hurts from crying too much. This is too unlike me. My feet unconsciously carry themselves against the cold floors. I'm too exhausted emotionally to allow myself to pine over it or let it bother me. It is like I have sadly accepted the fact of that I'll never get to love the boy I want to, so I allow myself to feel accepted of the fact and to be tired.

The gasp sounds out of my throat along with the shock. It should be embarrassing to be so surprised by the sight. But my body has been ruined, so why hide the fact that John standing alone in the kitchen hurts and shocks me.

He turns around from the refrigerator with a carton of milk in his hand. I try my best to keep everything in check as I soak in how he looks. He wears simple gray sweatpants and his pendent hangs on his bare chest. I don't allow myself to stare; I just look into his blue eyes that look at me with sadness.

"Hey," he says after the loaded silence.

"Hi," my voice cracks from all the hurt and heartbreak in my body.

I put the mask up though and walk towards him; he can't see me broken because of him. Our bare shoulders brush as I reach into the refrigerator. The touch is electric to me and I finally feel a happy moment when he gasps from the touch. I drink the water bottle as I look at John who watches me uncertainly. I feel some lightness in my stomach with the thought that he actually feels something too. But, yet again, maybe it's just guilt for emotionally wrecking me.

My throat takes the water in gratefully and I don't let any of the ugly feeling and emotional pain show. John watches me as he pours some milk into the glass. I throw the empty plastic into the trash and I really consider leaving until John's voice rings in my ears.

"So, you couldn't sleep?" he asks.

He sounds like an idiot. He's the idiot I've fallen in love with. He's the idiot who has destroyed me emotionally while he was too much of an idiot to even notice.

I turn and look at him, "Yeah, you too?"

He nods, "I've always been a bad sleeper."

This is our first conversation alone since we've gathered together. I didn't imagine it being so strained. All of the emotions feel raw inside my heart, and it feels like all of my nerves are exposed painfully as I stand within five feet of John as he sips on his drink while staring at me with pretty blue eyes.

"Same here," I say.

And then there's silence. And sometimes when people describe silence, they say it's suffocating and painful, but it has always seemed as a bit of overkill to me. Until now. This silence truly hurts my heart and makes it hard for me to breath. Love is confusing. It hurt to not be with him, but as I stand here next to him it hurts me and I want nothing more than to leave. All it ever is is me ending up getting hurt. I wish I had never fallen, because if it was meant to be, he'd be with me.

"Six," he says softly.

"Why her?" I eventually spit out right after he says my name. I feel the embarrassment of it; just add another ugly emotion to the list.

"What?" he asks astonished.

I don't know what force in my brain is driving me to storm towards him. Maybe it is determined and brave Six coming back to life. She died long ago, but maybe she's coming back and I can be me again. I stop right in front of him so our toes almost touch.

"You heard me," I say with anger laced in my tone.

He blinks a few time astonished until he stutters out an answer, "Because I love her. I'm confused, because I think I love you too. It's safe with her and it feels like I could never feel anything like that for anyone else but her. I convinced myself you were a crush, but once we regrouped again, I saw you fall apart while nobody else did, and I wanted nothing more than to help you."

Confidence at his words, drive my body forward. My lips drive into his as my hands press into his chest. I try to portray every single broken emotion and how they connect to him. I try to show him that I _need _him. When his back hits the fridge, he kisses me back. I feel so much more in this moment than our first, and it's like all I can see behind my closed eyes is the light at the end of the tunnel with fireworks exploding in the air.

This moment shows that he loves me too.

I pull my lips away slightly and he tries to kiss me again, but I push my body away from his slightly. His hands on the small of my back try to tighten, but I just press my forehead to his.

"John, it's simple. Sarah or me?" I whisper out confidently against his lips.

He stays silent for too long. The ugly emotions and the feeling of heartbreak crash onto me like a tsunami from his hesitation. I pull out of his embrace completely as he tries to reach for me again. I push his feeble attempting arms away from my body.

"You're a coward," is all I can say to him. He is being a coward, he's too scared to leave Sarah and pick me, when we both know that he loves me.

"Six," he whispers sadly.

I cut him off, "No, you are. You're too scared to take a risk and be with me. You're scared that you'll make the wrong choice and end up unhappy with me. But I'll tell you this, John-"

He cuts me off by grabbing my shoulders tightly and pinning my lower back painfully against the counter as he kisses me hard. I feel the muscles in his chest flex as he holds me tightly. I understand his fear and frustration in this moment. I just never want any of this moment to end.

It's inevitable. He pulls away from me as he looks at me sadly. It's like his look shows that that kiss was our last one for good. His eyes are sad and apologetic. His look tells me that he accepts his cowardly actions; he's going to play it safe with a girl who went to hell and back for him. My knees buckle and my legs almost give out in the shock of the moment and everything crashes down on me.

I cry openly in front of him, because the thought of being broken before was nothing. His sad look he gave me breaks me like when a person steps on a stick or when a piece of glass shatters. I'm broken beyond repair and it will never be the same. Especially because I'm loric and I know this will all be for life.

I push past his arms which trap me against the countertop and I rush out of the kitchen into Marina's room with tears falling from my eyes like waterfalls. She wakes up when she hears me and I tell her everything until the sunrises. She sympathizes with me like any friend does when the other friend's heart is broken. She tries to tell me everything will be okay, but I know that it won't. The love of my life is someone who will never love me.

She forces me out of the room when everyone calls us out. She says I can't let him get to me and I have to show John how strong I am. Once we reach the room where everyone watches a TV, I notice John's arm around Sarah's shoulder. And I can almost hear the broken glass that is my heart manages to shatter even more.

I look back to the TV, because I can't handle the sight. News flashes about a crop circle, and that helps me forget John. Something good for this war is what I need. Nine and I are the leaders of the discussions about if it is Five or not. So we agree to go investigate. Maybe leaving this place and getting a move on with the war will help mend my broken heart. John and Sarah stand up with their hands clasped tightly together.

Maybe not.

Within the next hour, I find myself in a car among everyone as we set out on our journey. John sits in the front seat and I sit in the back. I try to place emotions in the box again, but that will never work. I look in the rearview mirror lost in emotions when my eyes connect with John's blue. He holds the eye contact before sadly looking away.

He's always been that person to me. And when he looks away I realize that I was never _that person _to him. He's never loved me the way I love him. I would've never guessed that I would be the one so emotional and ruined and John is the heartbreaker. The breaking of me started out with a simple start and it ended the exact same way.

I chose him and he chose her.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Let's please avoid the haterade about anything :). Oh, and I am considering doing a sequel with John's point of view or something, begrudgingly, with a happy ending. Just tell me in the reviews…please.**


	2. I Chose Him And He Chose Me

** The reviews suggested for me to write a second part, so here I am a day later and ready to write. Again, sorry if I screwed up the short excerpt of past tense. This is in Six's point of view, because she's just awesome. I don't anything. Enjoy :)**

It hurts less.

Maybe it's the acceptance of my broken heart. Ha, no. It isn't that at all.

I become distracted after we find Five. We encounter more and more battles that really manage to distract my mindset. And I manage to do even better in battle. All the emotions that run around in my head that mock me and any happiness are used as a fuel to my fire, and I totally kick Mogadorian ass.

We never really get much of a downtime break where it can all slow down and the emotions can haunt me. All it ever is fighting and fighting and hiding and sleeping. But I do still find myself rolling around in an ocean of self pity before I go to bed each night when I am allowed to think of everything.

It's about a week of this distracted and busy life that I love. I always figured that from here on out, the war would be never ending. But there is a break with downtime after a week.

We're in an abandoned house of some sort. We got here last night and I woke up earlier this morning in surprise that we hadn't been attacked yet.

Before I climbed out of bed, my scumbag brain let me remember that night in the kitchen over and over again. The outcome of it still made my heart hurt and it felt like I was punched in the stomach.

My body felt like it was trapped in a hurricane of emotions.

After an hour, the ability to lie here any longer is beyond me. I sit up and stretch my aching arms and I climb out of the bed. And I walk sluggishly and tiredly, being sad and broken tires me. This sucks. Damn you emotions!

I can forget some of the sadness sometimes. It's not like it rules my life. God, I'm not as annoying and emotional as Sarah would be in this situation. I find it funny that I kind of liked her when we were in the base, but realizing that the route of my problem and the boy that I love won't be with me is because of her makes me dislike her immensely. Well it isn't even that, it's John being a coward that we can't be together. I can still dislike Sarah for her habits. They're pretty annoying.

I grab a box of stale cereal and hug it into my arms as I go elbow deep into the box and I messily pull out a handful. It makes a loud crunching noise as I chew, I'm thankful that I'm the only one up right now, because I am the image of nastiness.

"Enjoying yourself?" a soft and sarcastic voice rings out behind me.

I drop the box of cereal in shock from the voice behind me. The brown and grainy oats explode along the dirty linoleum floor. So much for eating. I turn around and find Five sitting at the table with her arms crossed as she watches me amused.

"What are you doing?" I breathe out.

"Watching you act like Nine. I swear you two are the exact same person in both a male and female body," she says with her wide bright blue eyes shining.

I start to pick up the flakes of cereal with my telekinesis and dump it into the trash. I consider just leaving Five to sit by herself, but I might as well talk to someone in general. That manages to put my mind off of all things. I sit down parallel to her and she smiles as she pulls her light blonde hair into a bun.

"So, are you enjoying yourself amongst our group?" I ask we haven't really had any time for all of us to talk.

"Yeah, although I've noticed that you're quite the battle legend around here." She says, "But I've been reading your mind-"

"What?" I interrupt, "That's invading my privacy a bit too much."

She waves her hand, "Shut up, like you care. But anyways, I know what happened with you and John and the outcome. I basically know that you're an emotional mess, which is a lot for you, because you hate on emotions usually."

I stare down at the grainy wooden table. I should've just left when I had the chance. The thought never occurred to me that Five would actually know about it. I thought that the only other person besides John and I that knew was Marina. I've been avoiding her like the black plague, because she tries to talk with me about it.

What can I say; I hate the emotions so much that I avoid everything that drives me to it. Avoiding it is helping me move on. I can be like this. Everyone has their way to cope, and I choose to cope like this.

"I read his mind too," Five says after a few seconds. "You're really upset and he's really scared."

I stand up, "You don't need to remind me. Him being a coward is why I'm standing here alone and talking to someone who rudely read my mind."

I start to walk out of the room. It feels like this pain is permanent and I'll never forget this. This nauseous feeling and my heart hurting, feels like it will go on and on forever.

"All he ever thinks about is how much he regrets it," she says to my back.

I turn around to see Five standing calmly next to the table. The idea that he regrets it makes my heart soar. I take tentative steps back into the kitchen and I lean against the wall.

"All he over thinks of is you and how he ruined it. He thinks that he made a mistake," Five says.

"Are we talking about some different John here? He was the one to look at me like he was never going to be with me again," I claim.

She shrugs, "All of his emotions about you make him crazy and weird, it's because he loves you."

I can't help the smile that etches on my face. My heart soars. All of the sadness and heartbreak that kept my head under a black could, disperse to shine some light on me. It doesn't feel so hard to breathe, I feel like…I can't even describe.

"He broke up with Sarah," Five continues.

My jaw goes slack. If I thought I was happy before, I am ecstatic now. I chose him and he chose me. There's a happy ending for me after all. John breaking things off with Sarah shows how much he does love me.

"Thanks Five," I manage to say while I smile like an idiot.

I walk out of the kitchen feeling like I'm floating on air. My heart doesn't feel heavy anymore. My whole body feels lighter. The actual idea that John and I can be together has me in an astonished state.

There's something I have to do first.

Outside of the house, I see Sam sitting on the hill as he watches the sunrise. He smiles when he sees me walk out to him. It hurts me that I have to end things with him when he loves me like a girl should be loved, but my heart was never in it.

I tell him that I have to end things. I don't give a reason. I don't want to break him anymore, because I know what it feels like to be completely terminated by a person you love and have to live with knowing that you can't be together.

But to my surprise, Sam says that he understands and that he knew the whole time that my heart wasn't in it. He says that he tried to ignore it and enjoy being with me. He understands it so much and he's so accepting that I feel sad for him. But he brushes it all off when I ask if he's okay, he just understands. And he says that he can easily put my happiness ahead of his.

I feel so light and happy in this moment. I approach the kitchen in the house and I find Five sitting across from John. Neither of them notices me, but their conversation is so deep that I shouldn't interrupt. From some intuition, I turn invisible and silently sneak into the kitchen.

Five looks frustrated with John. And John looks sad, guilty, and conflicted, and I have no idea why but it makes my stomach sink straight through my legs and to the ground. He wouldn't be making that face if it wasn't something negative about me.

"Five why would you do that?" he exclaims.

"Because I've read your mind and I know what you think. You deny it because you feel bad about what Sarah went through and you're scared to leave her and end up making the wrong choice. But it isn't hard for me to understand that you love Six and I know you regret what you did," Five bites back.

"Why would you lie about Sarah and me breaking up?" he yells.

What? All of the air in my lungs gets sucked out of my body and the ability to breathe is gone. Everything crashes down on me like a tsunami. She lied to me. And John will never be mine.

"What?" a voice screeches from the door of the kitchen.

I turn my head to see an angry and confused Sarah. She storms away angry, and John chases after her. He'll always chase after her; it will never be that way for me. I appear behind Five.

"Why would you lie about that?" I yell to her as I storm out of the kitchen.

I've never felt so betrayed. It all hurts me so badly. I dumped a boy who loves me; all because I thought that I could be with John. In retrospect, that was the right thing to do. But this still all hurts so badly.

I can see John's blonde head of hair chasing after Sarah down the hall. My eyes stay on them as my heart tightens. Why was I so stupid to believe Five? Why would I actually believe that John chose me?

The self pity is gone though. Everything is anger inside of me. I shouldn't feel sad about John being a jerk! I need to have some self respect. The way he acts about me and treats me is ridiculous.

My fist drives right through the wall as all the emotions surge my arm straight into that wall.

Everyone runs out at the loud noise, ready for an attack. Mostly everyone stops in their tracks in the living room when they see me elbow deep in the wall. Five looks guilty, Marina looks sympathetic, Sarah is crying to herself and she runs away when our eyes connect, and John looks at me with something unreadable.

I should apologize to everyone, but I don't want to. I shouldn't have to apologize about how I cope with being screwed over with love. Screw this. Screw love. I wish I had never fallen for such an idiot that could care less about me.

I pull my arm out of the wall and walk out the backdoor with no words. I just need some air and I just don't want their air. I need to go and process this alone. My brain needs to process and help me get over this all once and for all.

I don't lose all common sense. My body turns invisible as I run out into the woods. Branches whip my face and the mud sinks beneath my feet. I stop in the middle of a field after a few minutes and I turn visible. I'm breathless and all of the damn emotions race around. I've started a storm by now, black clouds are whirring angrily in the sky and the rain is pelting down on me.

Every emotion from John Smith surges wildly in my veins. It feels like a painful tsunami rips and ripples through my heart. It's that pain that is so painful it seems like it will never end and every single millisecond is unbearable and excruciating. All of the emotions raging in my heart for so long from damn love screwing me over explode out of my painful heart and transfer into my power. A big bright yellow strike of lightening explodes from the clouds it is the strongest and biggest one I've ever produced. It hits the ground miles away, and I know it started a fire.

That felt great to get off my chest.

It is like my own personal therapy. All of the emotions that have eaten me alive and have ruined me all end in some comfort in my body from that lightening strike. I keep doing it over and over again until it feels like I can actually breathe again.

It tires me a lot, but I don't want to stop. It's like it is erasing the pain.

The old Six is back and better than before.

I hear twigs crunching over the raging storm. My body reacts instantly and I spin around ready to attack. Using telekinesis, I push the person with so much force until they hit a large tree fifty feet away.

I stop when I notice that it is John groaning as he stands up from hitting the tree.

The storm stops on my command as he walks towards me quickly. I always thought that he'd be easy to read, but I don't understand the look on his face. I don't if I should feel happy or sad, but there is still some lightness in me from that storm that channeled all of the ugly emotions out of my body. I frown slightly when I notice that John is crying as he walks up to me.

He stops right in front of me, "Five did lie to you earlier, but she was right. Rigth after you punched the wall, I broke up with Sarah."

Even more lightness is in my chest and I feel warmness in my stomach. I can't fight the smile off of my face. But I'm still holding a guard up.

"I'm terrified, Six. Being with Sarah is safe. She has gone through so much to be with me, and that's why I stayed with her. I feel so guilty for ending things with her, but in all reality, I don't love her. She isn't _the one _that the loric love lasts for life," he says sadly.

He stands before me so vulnerable. This is him finally stopping with being so cowardly and he's taking a risk to love me. I've never felt so happy before.

"You're the one I love, Six." He whispers and then he steps forward while slipping his arms around me and pressing his lips to mine.

I kiss him back passionately and happily. I kiss him like it's our last kiss even though this is going to be one of millions in our life. Because we love each other and we both took the risks to be with each other and went to emotional hell for this. And it's never felt so perfect.

We pull away and share a loving smile. I had a terrible start with loving him, and I thought that the end was going to be just as terrible. But after being broken and broken, we both took the scary risks and it worked in the end.

I chose him and he chose me.

**And all done! With a happy ending too. Well not so happy for Sarah. Please leave reviews if you'd like. I enjoy writing immensely, so I will probably be back with more stories. :D**


End file.
